Mi peor pesadilla
by Miss Lefroy
Summary: Draco tiene que acudir a Winzengamot por una acusación. La condena que le pondrán no le será de su agrado. / Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer**: Nada del Potterverso me pertenece. Solo he tomado estos personajes que creó la maravillosa Rowling para hacer esta trillada historia.

**_Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

_Pairing: _**_Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger_**

_Dedicatoria especial para _**MeriAnne Black**, admiradora sin causa alguna de los Dramiones. Espero que te guste. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Mi peor pesadilla<strong>

* * *

><p>Era una cálida mañana de primavera. Los pájaros, con su canto, daban la tabarra como cada mañana de primavera. Sí, me habéis despertado, panda de mamones. El sol relucía como siempre, porque si no reluce, poco sol sería y luego la luna y las estrellas se reirían de él como cuando hay eclipse lunar, que no os creáis que es que se trate de eso, lo que pasa es que se pelean como buen matrimonio de millones de años que son y, claro, ella se enfada poniéndose delante de él. Como iba contando, el sol hacía su trabajo como buen <em>macho men<em> que es y relucía aquella mañana de primavera. Sí, creo que ya ha quedado bien claro que los pájaros son un rato tocanarices, que el sol brilla y que es una mañana de primavera, pero es que si no empiezo con estas cosas, como que no sería una historia bien contada. Ya sabéis que toda buena historia comienza hablando del tiempo. Que a nadie le importa un carajo, pero así es (ahora es cuando acudís a vuestras historias preferidas y lo comprobáis).

Como iba diciendo, aquella mañana de primavera, un joven hombrezuelo, de pelo platino, sonrisa picarona, culito sexy e irresistiblemente atractivo para las nenas entró en Wizengamot por el caso ese de que se metió a mortífago hará cosa de unos tres años. Sí, ya hubo una sentencia, pero siempre está el tocapelotas de turno que se mete donde no le llaman y tiene que remover toda la mierda. La cuestión era que lo citaron para una nueva sentencia. Entró por la puerta arrastrando una cara de cordero degollado —literalmente, el muy macabro la llevaba, supuestamente para dar algo de pena a los miembros del jurado— , se sentó en donde le indicaron. Dejó la cara de cordero degollado encima de la mesa —¡Qué asquito, por Merlín bendito!— y les dedicó a todos su sonrisa más seductora. Hubo alguna que otra fan histérica que le lanzó sus bragas, pero eso no viene ahora al caso.

—Señor Malfoy —comenzó a decir el juez encargado del caso mientras leía un pergamino de doscientos metros de longitud—, se le acusa de haber practicado magia oscura, conjurar maldiciones imperdonables, matar a un mago en presencia de muggles, mojar las bragas de mujerzuelas inocentes...

—¡Protesto! —se oyó una voz al fondo de la sala.

—Señora Gwinifred, usted no puede protestar, no es la abogada del acusado, sólo la señora de la limpieza.

—No, si yo protesto porque esas bragas eran mías y usted dijo que no lo mencionaría en el juicio... —Y, acto seguido, salió de allí llorando a moco tendido, resbalándose con su propia mucosidad. ¡Pero qué hostia se pegó la _condená_!

—Sí, bueno, eso... —continuó el juez—. Señor Malfoy, ¿cómo se declara de todas estas acusaciones?

—Inocente, señoría.

—De acuerdo... —comentó asintiendo lentamente mientras hojeaba un libro sobre leyes—. Se declara inocente, ¿y ahora qué? —le susurró al hombre que tenía a su lado.

—Ni idea, yo estoy aquí de pegote para rellenar hueco.

—No, si yo igual. A mí me dijeron que leyese lo que pusiera en el pergamino y ya está, no me dijeron más nada...

—¡Ejem! —interrumpió Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ah, sí, pues... ehm... Sí, pues entonces yo te condeno a trescientos cincuenta horas de servicios comunitarios para el Ministerio de Magia en el Departamento de... —Rebuscó entre los cientos de pergaminos que tenía a su alrededor y dio con uno al azar— Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, como ayudante de la señorita Hermione Jean Granger...

—Gra-Granger... —titubeó, poniéndose más pálido de lo que ya de por sí era— ¡Por Merlín, Morgana y todos los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda del Rey Arturo! —rogó lloriqueando y arrodillándose con las manos entrelazadas a modo de súplica—. No me mande con ella, es insoportable, sabelotodo, mandona... Por lo que más quiera, señoría, mándeme a donde quiera, menos con esa sangre sucia...

—Pues entonces le mandaremos a Azkaban.

Draco miró a su espalda, donde uno de los dementores le estaba poniendo ojitos, tirándole besos e, incluso, le tiró lo que parecía ser... ¡Oh, por los gallumbos de Odín! ¡No! Que alguien me arranque los ojos para poder quitarme de la mente esta imagen... ¡¿Pero es que no le da vergüenza hacer esas cosas?! ¡Que hay menores de edad leyendo esto! ¡ES QUE NADIE VA A PENSAR EN LOS NIÑOS!

A Draco le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo —y a mí, unas arcadas monumentales— y se giró de nuevo hacia el juez.

—¿Trescientas cincuenta horas había dicho? —preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Le entendí seiscientas cincuenta. Si es que soy rubio* y ya sabes que no nos solemos enterar de estas cosas del todo bien.

Dicho aquello, a Draco no le quedó otra que hacer lo que el juez le encomendó. Al día siguiente, sin muchas ganas de entrar al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, llamó a la puerta del despacho donde señalaba claramente el nombre de la joven muchacha. Con desgana, abrió la puerta y entró por ella, cerrándola después. Hermione se hallaba al fondo del despacho; estaba de espaldas y lo único que Draco podía verle es la melena desquiciada que llevaba esa mañana. Por lo visto estaba ordenando una enorme montaña de papeles.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo detrás de la pila de papeles—, le estaba esperando. Y me vienes de maravilla.

—Pues tú dirás, _Granger_ —contestó con cierto recelo.

—Prefiero que me llame jefa; es mucho más sofisticado.

—Lo que tú digas, _jefa_ —resopló de nuevo.

—De usted, por favor.

—¿Va a seguir usted, oh, gran jefa, tocándome las narices todo el día?

—Si es necesario sí. Tengo a mi cargo a un Malfoy, qué menos que saborear ese dulce y maravilloso momento. Pero bueno, vayamos a lo que te venía diciendo. Necesito que ordenes toda esta montonera de papeles por orden cronológico. Y lo quiero listo para antes de comer.

—Eso son solo cuatro horas.

—Pues ya puedes empezar. ¡Ah, por cierto! Debes llevar ese atuendo —dijo señalando a algo que tenía a sus espaldas, justo enfrente de Draco.

Malfoy lo cogió y pudo percatarse de que se trataba de un disfraz algo cutre de un elfo doméstico.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

—Nop —contestó rotundamente—. Y las orejas también debes ponértelas.

—Te lo estás pasando pipa humillándome, ¿no es así?

—No sabes cuánto —soltó una risilla maliciosa por lo bajo—. O sea, no, no, es para que puedas sentir en tus carnes lo que tiene que sufrir un elfo doméstico cada vez que hace una tarea tan compleja como la que te acabo de mandar. Pero bueno, yo he de marcharme ya, que tengo una importantísima reunión con el señor ministro de magia. ¡Adiós!

Y, sin apenas decir más, salió corriendo por la puerta antes de poder escuchar todas las maldiciones que Draco estaba soltando en esos momentos por esa boquita de niño pijo. ¡Ay, madre! Le van a estallar los oídos a Hermione con tanto insulto.

* * *

><p>Había llegado casi la hora de comer. Draco estaba hasta las pelotas de tantos papeles, tanta chorrada, y encima le picaba aquel traje una barbaridad. Sobre todo en cierta zona íntima que prefiero no mencionar. Seguramente, supuso él, que le habría puesto algo, porque aquello no podía ser tan incómodo. Refunfuñó durante otros largos minutos, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió en seguida y se encontró con una joven y apuesta muchacha de pelo castaño, enormes ojos del mismo color y una preciosa sonrisa; eso por no mencionar esa pechonalidad que le hacía el mejor escote que jamás había visto, a juego con esa cinturita de avispa que... Desde luego era digna de una diosa del mismísimo Olimpo.<p>

—Deja de mirarme así o te duplico la condena, Malfoy —gruñó la aludida.

—Gra-Granger... Pero si esta mañana no... estabas así de...

—¿De qué?

—De... de... —balbuceó señalándola de arriba a abajo.

—¿De buenorra? Sí, ya lo sé. Sigo siendo la misma de siempre solo que tú, que tienes el cerebro de un mosquito de Siberia achicharrado no te habías fijado hasta ahora de mi verdadero aspecto.

—Pero si tú eras fea.

—Como les sueltes eso a mis fans, te sueltas un jetazo que se va a oír hasta en la China.

—¿Fans? ¿Pero tú usas de eso?

—Sí, son una gente muy amable que me hace parecer mucho más atractiva de lo que en verdad soy. Ya sabes, más pecho, más culo, menos cintura... ¡y mira qué piernas!

—Preciosas... —babeó Draco—. Y tu pelo... Tu pelo huele de maravilla...

—Gracias, me echo extracto de bollo de chocolate, vainilla, caramelo, donut azucarado, cupcake, crema de cacao, canela, coco y frutas del bosque.

El joven la observaba ahora con una ceja alzada.

—No sé si olerte el pelo o comérmelo. No veas el hambre que me ha dado escuchándote hablar de todo eso.

—Lo sé, pero es que si no llevo media panadería en el cabello, no lo tendría tan reluciente y maravilloso como lo llevo ahora.

Estuvieron un buen conversando y, sin saber cómo acabaron en Las Tres Escobas (un sitio donde jamás un mago quedaría con una bruja, vamos, algo muy poco común) tomándose unas copas para ponerse al día de cómo les iban sus vidas. Claro que la vida de Draco era de lo más aburrida en comparación con la de Hermione. Y a ella se le estaba subiendo demasiado rápido a la cabeza el alcohol. Si es que a esta chica no se le debería permitir beber nada, se pone tontorrona con un par de sorbos de nada.

Unas cuantas copas de whisky de fuego de más...

—¡Oh, Merlín! —exclamó Hermione mientras se tapaba con la sábana de la cama (lo dicho, no se le debería dejar tomar nada, porque mirad lo que hace)—. ¿Pero qué hemos hecho?

—Algo maravilloso, mi pequeña flor de primavera.

Hermione puso cara de asco al escuchar aquella cursilería. Y no me extraña nada; raro es que no fuese a por un cubo a vomitar todo aquello.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, incrédula.

—¿A ti no te ha parecido hermoso, mi cosita tierna y amorosa?

—Sí, sí... precioso —contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa y temblándole el párpado izquierdo.

—Ha sido mágico, ¿verdad? Creo que el mejor de los polvos que jamás he tenido en la vida. Pero esto es el destino, creo que estamos predestinados a estar juntos, ¿no crees, mi ratoncita de biblioteca?

Hermione rebuscó algo por el suelo, no se sabe si su ropa o el cubo para echar la papilla de unicornio de algodón de azúcar multicolor. Además, no sabía cómo explicarle que hasta el calamar gigante le hubiese dado mucho más placer él.

—Deberíamos casarnos y formar una familia —continuó el chico. De veras que se estaba emocionando el pobre—. Tendremos por lo menos media docena de hijos. Como tu amigo ese, el Weasley. ¡Oh, será estupendo todo! Y podremos contar nuestra maravillosa historia de amor a nuestros hijos y nietos... ¿No te parece maravilloso, mi pajarita de las nieves?

Hermione terminó de vestirse y se apresuró a salir de allí cuanto antes.

—¿Nos vemos mañana por la mañana, mi ardillita silvestre?

—No, no creo —respondió sin pensar—. Ehm... Ya hablaré con el ministro de magia y que te quite la condena, sí. Es lo que tiene trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, que tenemos ese... ejem, poder o lo que sea.

—¡Oh, mírala! Si es que es más buena... ¿Me llamarás?

—Draco, en el mundo mágico no usáis teléfono.

—¡Oh, pero qué lista que es mi florecita de alhelí! ¿Ves cómo deberíamos estar juntos?

—Sí, sí, ya si eso te mando una lechuza —inquirió con una risilla— o un loquero —murmuró por lo bajo.

Y, antes de que Draco Malfoy le dijese alguna pastelada más, salió corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

**FIN **

* * *

><p><em>*No os ofendáis los que sois rubios. No es nada personal. <em>

_**NDA**__: Y esto es lo que me ha salido. Sé que podría mejorarse, pero tengo un sueño que me muero y de lo único en lo que pienso es de pillarme la cama ahora mismo. No está corregido ni nada, así que ya lo revisaré cuando tenga tiempo._

_En cuanto al título, iba a ponerle otro muy distinto, pero cuando me he acordado del título del reto me he dado cuenta de que le venía que ni pintado. xD_

_En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Voy a por mi ensaladera? Bueno, ya me diréis._

_Un saludo muy grande._

_**~Miss Lefroy~**_


End file.
